


Apartment, Amusement

by uzumaki_rakku



Series: Smile If You Love Me [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumaki_rakku/pseuds/uzumaki_rakku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru and/or NaruKaka.</p><p>#9: Apartment, Amusement. —The silver-haired man raised an eyebrow, mildly curious. "What're you laughing at?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartment, Amusement

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly 100 words. ^^

Naruto poked about his apartment in bright-eyed curiosity, a small smile playing about his lips when he found something that amused him – like Kakashi's never-ending supply of spare masks, and his shuriken-patterned blanket.

He leant over the bed to take a closer look at the photographs placed on the shelf above, sending a cheery greeting to Ukki-kun, which he had given Kakashi a long time ago.

And then he burst into a fit of giggles.

The silver-haired man raised an eyebrow, mildly curious. "What're you laughing at?"

Naruto _beamed_ at him. "You looked so _cuuuuuuuuuuute_ when you were small, Kakashi-sensei!"

**Author's Note:**

> Next:
> 
> #10: Liar. One day, Kakashi tells the true reason he's late. —"Liar," another voice accused softly.


End file.
